


I Would Cross Oceans to be With You

by GhostDetective



Series: Downton Drabbles [126]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Budding Love, Drabble, F/M, Older Man/Younger Woman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 09:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16830277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostDetective/pseuds/GhostDetective
Summary: Edith pulled her lapels up against the rain as she went to shelter in the doorway.





	I Would Cross Oceans to be With You

Edith pulled her lapels up against the rain as she went to shelter in the doorway. She could barely see the road in front of her, let alone the figure crossing towards her.   
“Lady Edith.”   
She looked up into the smiling face of Anthony Strallan.   
“Sir Anthony.” She smiled back.   
“I thought you might like to share my umbrella.”   
“How very kind of you.”   
He held it over them.   
“Not at all, I couldn’t leave you in the rain.”   
“I never saw myself as somebody that one would cross the road to meet.”   
“Well we shall have to change that.”


End file.
